The Journey
by crusade332
Summary: Ash, a beginning trainer leaves home. His place of comfort to journey out into the world. With Pikachu by his side, nothing can stand in his way and he will prove to all. That he is the best there ever was or that ever will be.
1. The Flock

-"Ash, get to bed, its 11 o'clock, you should be asleep" a motherly voice said from the doorway telling the boy named Ash to go to bed. "But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon Journey, I can't sleep" Ash replied to his mother who just sighed. "Well, if you can't sleep at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this" his mother said to Ash as she flicked on an educational program.

"Go to bed when this is done" Ash's mother told him, "Alright, I'm going" Ash replied, before his mother said, "And change into your pajamas will you" She told the boy to be sternly. "I'm going" Ash said again as he got changed, set his alarm and put it under his bed so it wouldn't break and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

….

Ash awoke to the sound of his alarm clock that was erupting with noise from under his bed. He frowned at waking up so early before his face cracked an irreplaceable smile remembering what day it was. The day he became a trainer. The most important day of my life. At this, Ash sped to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed his teeth and flew down the stairs to eat breakfast which was scoffed down in mere seconds. He was about to leave before he was stopped by his mother.

"Ash, I'll meet you at the lab when you get your Pokemon, I've just got a few errands to do" the brunette said to Ash who nodded before he sped out the door. He arrived at the Professor's place at record pace before knocking on the door to which Professor Oak appeared. "Ash my boy, come in. You're the first one here" Professor Oak said. "Yep, I was too excited to come any later" Ash said taking a seat on the couch before he was approached by a yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu.

Ash had made good friends with Pikachu during his time studying and helping the Professor around the lab and corral. The door suddenly burst open to show Gary enter and take a seat on the other side of the house away from Ash. Not even a minute later, Leaf appeared through the door and took a seat in the middle room as they waited for Professor Oak who appeared seconds later smiling at everyone. "I'm assuming you're all here for your Pokemon" Oak asked everyone as they nodded.

"Good follow me" Oak said leading them into a room with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Here are the Pokemon. Charmander, the Fire Type. Bulbasaur, the Grass Type and Squirtle, the Water Type" Oak said pointing at the Pokemon respectively. "Who picks first" Leaf asked speaking for the first time since entering the house. "Ash does, he was here first" Oak said as Gary started complaining as to why he should've gone first. "Alright, I'm choosing Charmander" Ash said already having decided what Pokemon he would choose last night.

"Alright then I'll take Squirtle" Gary said taking the Tiny Turtle Pokemon as Leaf wasn't disappointed since she already wanted Bulbasaur. "Alright, here are all your Pokeballs, and your Trainer Identification also known as your Pokedex, and 5 empty Pokeballs" Oak said to the trio handing each a device and 6 Pokeballs. "Alright, you are all dismissed, but Ash I want you to wait" Oak said much to Ash's confusion. "I've got a surprise for you. I would like to let you know, Pikachu wants to travel with you" Oak said surprising Ash.

"Is that right Pikachu" Ash said scratching Pikachu's cheeks while said Pokemon cooed in pleasure. "Here is Pikachu's Pokeball Ash and I'm pretty sure you'd want to say bye to your mother and head off to meet Gary and Leaf at the gate" Oak said yet again confusing Ash but just said thanks and walked outside to see his mom waiting out the front of the lab. "Oh Ashy, you've grown so much and look at that, Pi is going with you as well and Charmander is so cute" Delia cooed, scratching Charmander under his jaw as he sighed in pleasure.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you as soon as I get to Viridian City and if Dad returns home from his ranger duties tell him I love him and said bye and I love you mom" Ash said as Delia replied saying I love you too before Ash gave her a quick hug before walking off towards the exit of Pallet Town. As he walked down the road with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder and Charmander sitting atop his hat that was residing on his head. He made his way over to the gate which took barely a minute and saw Gary and Leaf standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up" Ash asked as soon as he was in talking distance of the other two, from which he observed their expressions. Gary looked to be held against his will while Leaf looked as bubbly as ever. "I thought that we should all take the first steps of our journey together since we are the future of Pallet Town" Leaf said while now Ash understood that Gary was being held back against his will. "Okay, let's do it then" Ash said unfazed, as they all took their first five steps onto Route 1 together. "Alright I'm off, smell ya later" Gary said before he walked off from the other two until he was out of sight. Meanwhile, Ash and Leaf haven't moved, just watching Gary's retreating back.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Leaf" Ash said looking back at her whilst adjusting Charmander on his head slightly. "Um, actually Ash, I was hoping that we could go through Route 1 with you, Professor Oak said that there are aggressive Fearow and Spearow on Route 1" Leaf asked nervously whilst the last part of the statement was quieter. "No problemo Leaf" Ash told her and then they walked off together in the early morning, making small talk occasionally. They didn't bother to stop for lunch, opting to just walk and eat some snacks they packed.

"Hey kid, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle" some random person said, walking up to Ash and Leaf. "Sure, why not" Ash said shrugging his shoulders. The kid sent out a Rattata whilst Pikachu jumped off my shoulder first, much to the disappointment of Charmander who made a noise of disappointment, clearly wanting to battle. "1 on 1" Ash shouted out and the kid nodded his head. "Pikachu use Thunder Wave" Pikachu paralyzed Rattata without much trouble.

"Pikachu Quick Attack" Ash said while Pikachu ran at Rattata and knocked it over and sent it flying back a few feet. The Rattata's trainer tried to make Rattata fight back but couldn't move due to Paralysis taking affect. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock" Ash commanded Pikachu who complied sending a bolt of electricity at Rattata who had black patches on him due to burns. "Here is your money kid" the trainer said walking to him and handing him some money.

"The loser of a battle has to pay the winner money, the league decided to implement this rule so trainers can make a living for themselves" The kid muttered before walking off with his burnt Rattata in his arms. "Well that was easier than expected" Ash said as he counted his winnings and pocketed them before they continued on the walk to Viridian. They battled a few more trainers, interchanging the battler of each battle with Ash also changing his Pokemon every battle.

They found a clearing which was suitable to camp at and they found a water supply in a lake which would be big enough to host a Gyarados, just a two minute walk away which would be handy. They delegated jobs and Ash was selected to do everything surrounding the fire whilst Leaf had to cook. Ash disappeared into the woods with Pikachu following, whilst Charmander dozed off at the designated campsite. They walked around finding dried up twigs and branches. They returned to camp a bit later, Pikachu and Ash, both of their arms full of firewood. He placed all the firewood in a circle and placed stones around them. Charmander was awoken from his slumber to light the fire and then he returned to sleep yet again.

Just as Ash finished giving their Pokemon some food, Leaf finished cooking their own dinner. They ate slowly, having all the time in the world to finish eating. They finished eating and talked for a bit. It was about seven but it was still light out since it was summer and the sun wouldn't set until about eight. "We've got about an hour until sunset so what's the plan" Ash asked Leaf who shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want" Leaf said whilst finishing off her food. "Well I'm going for a swim, Pikachu, care to join" Ash said and Pikachu nodded and they ran off, while Charmander slept at the fire after finishing his meal.

Ash leapt into the water a few minutes later whilst Pikachu jumped in with a Lapras floatee around his waist. "Pikachu, where'd you get the Floatee from" Ash asked Pikachu who responded by pointing in several directions and saying what Pikachu. "Okay then" Ash said slowly just pushing it all out of his mind. They continued to splash around and swim for the next twenty or so minutes before there was a splash of water indicating that someone else entered the water.

They turned and saw Leaf in the water with the two and Bulbasaur on the water's edge taking a drink of the water with them. "It's cold" Leaf said to Ash who just playfully shook his head. "Nah, it's nice" He replied. "Where'd Pikachu get the floatee from" Leaf asked while Ash just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed and I don't know while Pikachu was splashing his arms around and flicking water at them. "You're going to get it mister" Ash said, launching himself at Pikachu tackling him underwater and surfaced a few seconds later. They fooled around for a bit longer, with Leaf joining in this time, before they decided to get out of the water.

They got out of the water then sat on the water's edge, as they watched the sunset go down. Ash was sitting on his towel with Pikachu lying on his own mini towel with sunglasses on and Charmander, who awoke from his slumber, and was at Ash's side watching the sunset slowly over the horizon line with the reflection of the trees bouncing off the lake. Leaf was next to him sitting on her towel, also. Bulbasaur was sitting at the foot of her towel whilst looking at the trees to the right. "Do you guys want nicknames" Ash asked scratching the back of Charmander's neck. Both of the Pokemon nodded so Ash got started and after about five minutes Ash had nicknamed both of them, Volt and Agni, respectively.

Through the whole situation though, Leaf was amused at some of the nicknames Ash came up with. Bulbasaur nudged her leg to get her attention to look at her. Bulbasaur then gestured to Charmander and Pikachu with her vines. "I get it, you want a nickname to Bulbasaur" Leaf said and Bulbasaur nodded her head. "What about Folium" Leaf asked Bulbasaur who cutely tilted her head slightly before nodding her head. "Okay then Folium" Leaf said testing out Bulbasaur's new name before turning her head so she could see the last bit of the sunset.

Five minutes of silence passed and the sunset was gone, and the moon took its place high in the sky. "Let's head back to camp Leaf" Ash said as they walked back to the camp with Agni tail as a torch. Upon arriving at camp, Agni relit the fire then picked a spot and lied down next to it to keep warm. Ash and Leaf went through their bags and found their sleeping bags and rolled them along the ground near the fire but not close enough to get burnt.

"Well Ash, how do we pass the time" Leaf asked the raven haired boy. "How do you want to pass the time" Ash asked her cheekily. "Well if that's how you want to be then I guess we could play dress up again like when we we're five" Leaf said making Ash look at her in horror. "I'd rather not" Ash said before he stood up and started to rummage through his pack. "Here you go, let's play Uno" Ash said pulling out a pack of Uno cards.

"Okay then, let's make this interesting then" Leaf said before pulling out a pack of Smarties. "First to win three games gets the pack of Smarties" Leaf said whilst Ash nodded. "Volt, Agni, care to play a game of Uno" Ash asked his two Pokemon before they looked at him and shrugged their shoulders as they both stood up and made circle. "What do you say Folium, care to join in" Leaf asked the Bulbasaur who looked unfazed but walked over to play a game with them anyway.

After the first four games, the Pokemon turned out to be evil masterminds they were that good. Volt had won the first and third game with ease. Folium won the second game getting Volt with a final pick up 4 card. Agni on the other hand, had whipped out a pair of spectacles halfway through their most recent game and somehow started dominating. Volt won the fifth game and with three wins under his belt, won the bag of Smarties.

"Volt is an evil mastermind" Leaf said sadly handing over the pack of Smarties to Volt. "Wait until you see him play poker. It's scary how good he is" Ash said shivering as he recalled the painful memory. "We should never play cards with him again" Leaf said to Ash who nodded in agreement. "What now" Ash said to Leaf. "What about we go to sleep" Leaf said before gesturing to the sleeping bag in front of her. "Okay, night Leaf" Ash said giving her a quick hug before sliding into his sleeping bag.

….

"Wake up Leaf" Ash said gently shaking the girl who rubbed her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. "What is it Ash" She questioned him. "We should head off soon" Ash said to the girl who looked around and found him all packed up. "What's the time" Leaf asked as she stood up slowly and stretched out her back and arms, making a cracking noise. Ash showed Leaf his Pokedex and it read 9:47. "Holy shit it's late" Leaf exclaimed. "Yeah, I let you sleep in" Ash said as he walked over to the burnt wood.

"You could've woken me up early then that" Leaf said before Ash looked at her. "Eh, doesn't really matter, I've been up for about two hours" Ash told Leaf. "Then you definitely should've woken me up" Leaf replied. "It doesn't matter, I went for a swim, I just happened to run into a really friendly Pidgey, who I have dubbed Aero and fiddled around with my Pokedex. It is actually a really amazing device, with all the tech it holds in something so small" Ash told the brunette who shook her head. "Anyway, give me twenty minutes and we'll be on the road" Leaf said as she gulped down her food in a matter of minutes before packing all of her things away. All in all, she was ready in 15 minutes.

"Hopefully we can get to Viridian City by the end of today, it's only about 28 kilometers, give or take a few so we should reach it in about 5-6 hours" Ash told Leaf as she nodded. With Folium, Agni and Volt walking along the ground with Aero flying in the air, they left their previous campsite and started towards Viridian City. The first few hours was nothing but walking and battling trainers, neither of them lost a battle. After the stop for lunch, which was relatively short, they continued on their journey once again.

Again the for the most part the journey was relatively uneventful until they were just two hours from Viridian City. "Hey Ash, what's that Pokemon" Leaf said, pointing to the ladybug lookalike ahead of them. "That Leaf, is a Ledyba and are from Honen, it's very rare for one to be found here in Kanto so naturally, and I'm going to catch Ledyba" Ash said readying a Pokeball. "Ash, please can I catch Ledyba, you've already got three Pokemon, please can I catch Ledyba" Leaf said using her puppy-dog eyes which she knew Ash couldn't say no to. "Fine" Ash huffed out whilst Leaf looked like a little kid on Christmas Day. "Thanks Ash" Leaf said giving Ash a quick hug before motioning Folium to attack.

"Folium, use Vine Whip" Leaf commanded. Folium's Vines came from the bulb that resided on her back and they shot at Ledyba who was whipped by the unsuspecting attack as Ledyba regained his senses before launching forward into a Tackle attack. "Folium, meet it head on with your own Tackle attack" Leaf said to Folium who charged forward at Ledyba. They met in the middle where they clashed heads and began to battle over who had superior power. Eventually, Folium gained an edge over the Bug Pokemon, who was sent flying back but recovered after a few feet.

"Folium, use Leech Seed" Leaf said to the Bulbasaur who shot a seed from the bulb on its back that landed on the wild Ledyba that began sapping health the health of the opposing Pokemon. Ledyba then used Comet Punch on Folium who was unsuspecting of the incoming attack. Folium was being thrown from the punch that hit him but recovered and glared at the Bug Pokemon. "Folium, Tackle" Leaf said to Folium who ran at the Ledyba who couldn't dodge the attack in time.

"Well done Folium" Leaf commented before throwing a Pokeball at the downed Ledyba. The ball shook for what felt like forever to Folium and Leaf.

Until it clicked and they sighed in relief and joy. "We did it Folium" Leaf cried out, overjoyed before the Bulbasaur ran to her and nudged her leg before trudging towards the Pokeball. "Thank you Ash" Leaf said after she retrieved the Pokeball before pulling him into a hug. "I didn't do anything" Ash said but he returned the hug. "You let me catch Ledyba" Leaf replied to Ash who said nothing but just returned the hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Relax Leaf, what are best friends for" Ash said after pulling out of the hug after a few seconds. "Anything and everything" Leaf replied whilst Ash just smiled at her. "Come on let's g-" Ash trailed off before spinning around quickly. "Ah shit" Ash said making Leaf turn around as well. "Double Shit" Leaf said as she returned Bulbasaur. "Great idea" Ash said as he returned Aero and Agni before the two of them started running leaving out Volt as it started to rain. 'How fitting' Ash thought to himself.

Spearow. They were being chased by Spearow and they weren't looking to friendly. "Faster Leaf" Ash said as he noticed the Spearow start to catch up to them. They began to appear alongside Ash and Leaf whilst Volt was zapping all the Spearow he could but he just didn't have the strength to take all of them out.

"Keep running Leaf" Ash said as he saw the city in the distance and hopped there was some powerful trainers nearby to help with the flock of Spearow. Ash looked back to see a Spearow launch itself at Leaf.

"Leaf watch out" Ash dived towards Leaf and pushed her out of the way but unfortunately he didn't manage to retract his hand from the push fast enough and the Spearow hit his hand. Ash clutched his hand in pain and fell to the ground. Noticing the desperate situation of Ash on the ground and Leaf frantically crawling towards him, Volt realized that desperate times call for desperate measures as he thought it was now or never.

He charged towards Ash and Leaf and jumped off Ash and launched himself as high into the air as he could before he shot the strongest Electric attack he could muster in the sky and caught all the raindrops on a jolt of electricity and shocking all the surrounding Spearow into submission.

"ASH" Leaf shrieked as she looked at Ash who passed out from the pain. Leaf pulled out her brand new Pokegear and called the Viridian City Pokemon Centre who picked up after a single ring. "Hello Viridian Pokemon Centre how can I help you" Someone said on the other end of the line while Leaf was in hysterics. "I n-need help, we w-were just at-attack by a flo-ck of Sp-earow and my fr-iend was injur-ed, he needs me-medical attention" Leaf said in hysterics. "Where are you" the operator on the phone said. "J-just outside Route one, n-near Viridian City" Leaf said balling her eyes out as she continued to talk into the phone.

"Alright, an ambulance will be there in a minute" The operator said before hanging up and true to his word, an ambulance was there in just under a minute. They lifted Ash into the back of the ambulance while Leaf and Volt jumped in the back of the van with him. "Be alright Ash" Leaf said as she cupped his face and looked at him as she saw tears fall on his face. Her tears. No matter what she tried, she couldn't stop her tears and they kept falling on his face.

Meanwhile, the paramedic in the back of the van was doing all he could to stop the bleeding that was coming from his hand. A minute later and they were being brought out of the van and Ash was rushed into the E.R. Leaf was sat right outside the waiting room in tears, waiting on any news for Ash. After about half an hour of just sitting there in tears, she decided that it would be best if she called Ash's mother and Professor Oak so she dialed Delia's number into the closest video phone she could find.

After about 15 seconds the cheerful women picked up. "Oh Leaf it's you" Delia said before looking at her bloodshot eyes from crying and slight hyperventilation. "What's wrong dear" Delia asked as she felt a pit of dread churn its way into her stomach. "It's Ash, we got attacked by a flock of Spearow an-and Ash, s-saved me" Leaf said before breaking down into tears. "Ash, he- he's hurt, we're at th-the Poke-pokemon cent-re now" Delia said as she felt tears at the back of her eyes cloud her vision.

"Leaf dear, listen to me. It's going to be alright, I don't blame you and neither would Ash. Don't worry it'll all be alright, I'll be there as soon as possible" Delia said while Leaf nodded and hung up the video phone to call Professor Oak. She told the exact same things to Professor Oak that she did to Delia. "Okay Leaf, thank you for telling me, I'll take Delia there right away with Alakazam and I'll stay as well" Oak said to Leaf who nodded and hung up the Video Phone and returned to the waiting room. After a few minutes, Delia and Oak showed up, making Leaf break down and Delia run and hug Leaf.

"It's okay Leaf, our Ash is strong, he'll be safe and sound" Delia soothed into Leaf's ear as she wept to the older brunette. "News for Ash Ketchum" the doctor said catching all their attention and rush off to the doctor. "Yes, is he okay" Oak asked, maintaining his calm demeanor.

"He'll be fine but it's not too good, other than some minor scratches all over his body from falling, he has also a hole in his Trapezius and has snapped a minor ligament in his ankle. That was the lighter news. Ash was hit by a Spearow in the left hand, breaking his wrist and in the progress of it, cutting his hand in half, he has his index finger and thumb but that is it, from the corner of his wrist, across the palm to the middle finger is all gone" the doctor said before Delia and Leaf broke down into tears as they held each other, even Oak looked sad.

"Can we see him doctor" Oak asked as he knew the other we're too unstable to ask the question on all of their others mind. "Yes, he is still asleep from the medicine but should awake in a few minutes" The doctor said as he led them to the room Ash was staying in. "Can he use the other fingers on his hand" Oak asked the doctor. "Yes, his nerves haven't been severe but it might be slightly hard to move because of the lack of muscles in his hand" He replied.

Once they got into the room, they all saw Ash and immediately rushed to his side. "Please be okay Ash" Leaf said as she and Volt were on one side of the bed and Delia and Oak were on the other.

Suddenly, Ash opened his eyes and saw everything was white. The walls, the roof, the bed, the sheets and practically everything else. "Ash" Delia said before launching Ash into a hug, but not too tightly as she didn't want to hurt her son. "I'm fine mom" Ash said as he returned the hug before pulling out of it to see Professor Oak, who he acknowledged with a smile. "Hello my boy, I hope you feel better soon" Oak said to Ash who nodded and replied saying thanks.

He then looked over to the other side of the room before he noticed a yellow blur jump on the bed and nuzzle his cheek and lied down on his right side with him. "Hey buddy, I'll be fine, yes I'm sure Volt" Ash said whilst he was talking with the Pikachu who just gave up and lied down at his right shoulder. He looked at his right again before he saw Leaf looking at the ground with her hat in her hands, bloodshot eyes and slightly shivering.

"Hey mom, Professor Oak, can you please go down to the cafeteria and grab me some food, I'm starving" Ash said to his mom and Oak who nodded their heads and Delia winked at him before she walked out with Oak towards the cafeteria.

"Leaf, look at me" Ash said softly as she continued to look at the ground. "Leaf, look at me" Ash repeated, but this time he lifted her chin with his hand. "Leaf, it's alright. I do-" Ash said before Leaf threw herself onto Ash and sobbed into his clothes. "Don't say it's not my fault because I know it is" Leaf began as she continued to sob into his chest. "You saved my life Ash, right then it could have ended and you got hurt saving me. It's all my fault" Leaf said hysterically.

"No it's not your fault Leaf, it's not your fault. I don't blame you know and I never will. Look at me Leaf" Ash said as he broke the hug to make Leaf look at him. "Leaf, I don't care if I lost my hand, or my arm, or my life for you that's how much you matter to me, we've always stuck it out through thick and thin and we've been fine, and this is no different" Ash said before he pulled her into another hug and she sobbed into his top yet again.

"Thank you Ash" Leaf said to Ash who just pulled her into a tighter hug. "No problem Leaf" Ash replied as he continued hugging Leaf. "No, I mean for saving my life" Leaf said while Ash broke the hug and looked at her. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat" He replied as she slowly made her way onto the bed next to him with Volt on his shoulder on the other side. "Hey Volt, you must have some wicked power if you managed to knock out all those Spearow like that" Ash said whilst Volt looked away in embarrassment.

A few short minutes of silence and Delia and Oak returned with platters full of food. "One for you Ash and one for you Leaf" Delia said as she handed one to Leaf and Oak handed one to Ash. They all dug into their food and after about 10 minutes they got bored, so Leaf grabbed the TV remote and turned the device on. It drowned out the silence but no one really paid any attention to it. The doctor then walked in. "Hello doctor, thank you for everything you've done for me today" Ash said as the doctor walked in.

"Oh that's no problem sir, it was nothing compared to your bravery from what I've heard" Doctor Hansen, it read on his name tag, he said making Ash blush slightly and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well doctor, no offense but when can I get out of here" Ash asked the doctor who chuckled. "None taken, and in about 3-4 days you should be fine to leave but it will take a few weeks to heal fully, until then you'll need someone to change the dressing on your hand" The doctor said whilst everyone looked at him.

"I can do it" Leaf told everyone first, "that way you can still travel Ash" Leaf finished, directing the last part at Ash. "Well that's settled then, you really only need the dressing to help stop the cut from getting infected and to not damage the stitches" Doctor Hansen said while they all nodded. "Doctor, is it alright if I let my Pokemon out" Ash asked whilst Leaf looked at the doctor as well.

"Yes you can, these rooms are designed to hold Pokemon, just nothing that won't fit it the room, like a Wailord for example" The doctor said whilst they all blinked. It would be pretty stupid to release a Wailord indoors. "Thank you doctor" Ash said releasing the Pokemon he had on his belt using his right hand, since his left was in a sling due to the broken wrist, and Leaf followed suit. "Mom, Professor Oak, meet Volt, Agni and Aero" Ash said gesturing to the respective Pokemon.

"This is Folium and Ledyba, I caught her just before we got attacked" Leaf said also releasing her Pokemon. "Pokemon in prime condition, healthy and battle ready" Professor Oak said inspecting the Pokemon while Delia walked around and examined all of them up close and started saying how they were all so cute. "Well I guess I can show you how to dress his hand now, Leaf was it" The doctor said to Leaf who nodded her head walked to Ash's left side of the bed.

"Okay here is how you do it" The doctor said as he unwrapped and rewrapped his dressing around his hand. "Okay, so like this" Leaf thought aloud as she unwrapped and rewrapped the bandage. "Yes, that's right, you'll be in good hands Mr. Ketchum" Doctor Hansen said to Leaf then Ash. "I have been my whole life" Ash replied to Leaf who smiled and blushed slightly. "Anyway, does dad know" Ash asked his mom, the looked at Leaf then Professor Oak.

"Ah shit" Ash said under his breath so no one would hear him. "I'll do that now" Ash said as he whipped out his Pokegear and dialed his dad's work number. "Hello, I'm looking for my dad" Ash said into the Pokegear. "No problem Ash, I'll put him on" the ranger on the phone said. Ash's father owned his own branch just on the outskirts of Mt. Silver and because he had such a high rank, he had his own private unit of 8 elite rangers that he led and they all knew Ash and Delia due to visiting the ranger base so often.

A few seconds later, a man in his mid-early 30's appeared on the phone in a rangers uniform but black. He had raven hair just like his son but also had green eyes with a light blue ring around them. "Hey Ash, what's up" Ash's father, Alex, asked them. "Oh you know, the usual, caught a Pokemon, got attacked by a flock of Spearow, saved Leaf's life, hospitalized, like I said the usual" Ash said casually grinning while his mother had her face in her palm.

"Oh that's goo-WAIT you're hospitalized, I'll be right over, Viridian Hospital, right?" Alex said while Ash nodded. After about five minutes, Alex arrived through the door with a Lucario in tow, his personal Pokemon that knew the whole family well. "Ash what did you do" Alex said as he spotted everyone in the room and gave Delia a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Well like I said, we got chased by a flock of Spearow and one was going to use quick attack on Leaf and I dived and pushed her out but I didn't retract my hand in time and broke my wrist and lost half my left hand. I've also snapped a minor ligament in my ankle when I dived and a hole in my trapezius due to being attacked" Ash said as Lucario walked over to him and said some stuff to Ash before receiving a pat on the head.

"If nothing else Ash, the girls will love the scars" Alex said with a smirk but was quickly whacked over the head by Delia. "What, I can't exactly scold him because I've done the same thing and worse" Alex said with a thought as he looked at Delia who just looked back. "Alright, Ash next time save Leaf and don't get hurt" Alex sighed. "Aye aye captain" Ash said saluting his father with a smile.

"Good bye, now get well soon, I've got to go back work but I'll come here after I clock off tonight" Alex said as he gave Ash a hug and gave Delia a peck on the lips before he walked out with Lucario on his tail. "Well then, I better be off as well Ashy, I've got to get back to work as well and I'm sure Professor Oak does as well" Delia said while Ash nodded understandingly. "See ya later mom and Professor Oak" Ash said as he Oak waved goodbye and his mom gave him a hug. Then Oak released Alakazam and they disappeared.

"Excuse me, would you like a bigger bed" The doctor asked, since he assumed Ash and Leaf would share the bed. "If it's not too much trouble then yes please sir" Ash said as the doctor chuckled. "No problem, give me a few minutes and I'll organize a room for you" The doctor said and as he said, he got them a bed big enough to fit a Charizard on it. They switched rooms with their Pokemon in tow and their belongings in their hands.

"Here you are sir, fireproof sheets as well so your Charmander can go on the bed as well" The doctor said while Ash was extremely grateful. "Thank you very much" Ash replied while the doctor left the room leaving Ash, Leaf and their Pokemon. "Alright, we've got a flat screen, sweet" Ash said as he carefully lied down on the left side of the humongous side of the bed whilst Volt, Agni and Aero climbed on from his side. "This place if very nice for a hospital" Leaf said as she climbed onto the right side of the bed and lied down as she lifted Folium onto the bed while Ledyba just flew on.

"Well what's the plan" Leaf asked Ash who shrugged. "I'm not sure really, actually you should ask Ledyba if she wants a nickname" Ash asked while Leaf turned to Ledyba. "How about it, do you want a nickname" Leaf asked Ledyba who nodded slowly, slightly unsure. It was Ash's turn to laugh at Leaf, it turned out Ledyba was really picky and after twenty minutes, they settled on Volucris. "Well that's done, I guess we should take our Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre" Ash said to Leaf who shook her head.

"I'll do it, you've snapped a ligament in your ankle, you're meant to rest" Leaf said, standing up in the process. "Relax, it's a minor ligament and besides I've got strapping on it so I'm allowed to walk around" Ash retorted. "Hell nah, you sit down and I'll do it, you have to rest" Leaf said while Ash sighed in defeat and recalled all of his Pokemon back save Volt. "There you go" Ash said in defeat as he handed his Pokeall's over to Leaf and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder as she recalled her own Pokemon back.

"I'll be back in a bit" Leaf giggled victoriously before leaving the room with both of their Pokeball's on her. As she walked through the hospital and to the Pokemon Centre, which was a joint building with the hospital. As she walked into the Pokemon Centre, she saw that there was one person in line, and that was the last she wanted to see at the moment. "Oh Leaf, it's you, I'm surprised you got here the same time as me but I guess you beat Ketchum" Gary said arrogantly.

"Gary, I'm really not in the mood right now so would you shut up" Leaf said as Gary noticed something. "Isn't that Ashy boys Pikachu on your shoulder" Gary asked Leaf as she placed all their Pokeballs on the desk and Nurse Joy told them they'd be ready in a couple of hours. "Yes" was all Leaf responded. "Then where is Ashy boy" Gary inquired with the Brunette. "In the hospital" Leaf asked as Gary actually looked concerned about Ash.

"Is he alright?" Gary asked instantly. "You can ask him yourself" Leaf said as they walked back to the hospital room in silence. They arrived there after 5 minutes of walking and Ash was shocked to see he had an extra visitor. "Gary, take a seat" Ash said as Gary and Leaf walked in. Gary took a seat on one of the chairs while Leaf lied down on the bed next to Ash. "I've been told you were hospitalized Ashy boy so I've come to see what happened" Gary asked with what appeared to be genuine concern.

"Well if you must know" Ash began and Gary nodded his head. "Just after Leaf caught her Ledyba, we we're heading off to Viridian City and we we're suddenly ambushed by a flock of Spearow. After a few minutes of running, a Spearow charged at Leaf and I jumped and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately when I jumped, I snapper a minor ligament in my ankle. After a pushed Leaf out of the way I was mobbed by Spearow's then Volt knocked all of them out and then I passed out. I woke up here" Ash stated while Gary looked at him.

"You didn't just snap your ligament, did you" Gary asked, noticing the sling on his arm. "No, when I pushed Leaf out of the way, the Spearow hit my hand instead and sliced it in half and leaving a broken wrist" Ash said as he showed Gary his hand, or what was left of it. "I've also got a whole in my upper back thanks to a peck in the back by a Spearow" Ash said while Gary looked a little green. "Hey Leaf, can I talk to Gary a second alone please" Ash asked Leaf who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Gary, it doesn't matter. I just want to know one thing. You, me and Leaf were inseparable as kids. You and I were the best of friends as kids and were bullied a lot. Then we saw Leaf being treated the same and stopped it. What happened Gary? Why did you stop being are friends" Ash asked Gary who had his head in his hands as he shook his head. "I don't know Ash, I guess when people found out that I was related to gramps they treated me differently and it went to my head" Gary concluded.

"Alright Gary, that's all I wanted to know" Ash said to Gary who shook his head. How about we start anew" Gary said to Ash who shook his head. "Despite all that happened, if we start anew then we lose the good times we had as a kids. After all, everyone deserves a second chance" Ash said holding out his hand to Gary who contemplated it and after about 15 seconds of staring at Ash's hand, he shook it. "Good to have you back old friend" Ash told him with a smile.

"Good to be back" Gary replied with a slight smirk. "This doesn't mean we aren't rivals Ash, I'm still going to have to kick your ass at the Indigo League" Gary remarked. "You mean try to kick my ass at Indigo" Ash retorted while Gary just smirked. "Well Ash I'd love to stay and but I've got a journey to go on, so I bid you adieu" Gary said as he walked out the door. "See you around Gary" Ash said as Gary walked out the door.

…

The next three days passed without anything eventful happening. After the first day, Ash was allowed to walk around the hospital and Pokemon Centre so long as he was on an elbow crutch. So in the end, Ash and Leaf ended outside the back of the Pokemon Centre where the battle field was and spent most of the day having mock battles. After the second day, Ash was allowed to walk around without the crutches so he only had the sling that was troublesome. And the fact that he couldn't use half his left hand but he would adapt to that.

After that he was allowed to leave, he was told that he'd can take off the sling in two weeks and the dressing to be taken off for good in about a month. Although he'd always have a slight limp in his right ankle, he was as good as he was going to get. His trapezius would heal over time and there was nothing he could do about it other than be careful about it. He would have to go to the hospital in Pewter just to get it checked out.

Right now, Ash was locked in a battle in Viridian City, it was Aero against Weedle. It was a pitiful battle to begin with considering that Agni and Aero decimated the opposition and Volt outmaneuvered and out powered them. For Leaf, Volucris proved to be too fast for her opponents and Folium had effect spores on her side by the time they reached Viridian so by the time the Stun Spore hit, it was all over.

"Aero, use Gust" Ash said as the opposing the Weedle was blown into the trees behind its trainer and was knocked out. "Well done Aero" Ash said to Aero who landed on his right shoulder and got a small scratch under her chin. The Pidgey chirped before flying off into the air as it scouted the path ahead.

"So Leaf, how often do you need to change my bandage" Ash asked Leaf who looked at him with a smile she always had on her face. "Every night and you have to glad wrap your hand every time it enters water to stop it from getting infected" Leaf said smartly while Ash smiled.

"Are you going to get a prosthetic" Leaf asked Ash who just smirked. "Nah, like my dad said, chicks love scars and I've got plenty of them" Ash said while Leaf blushed slightly causing Ash to laugh. "But I'm seriously not going to get one, that way when people ask how I lost my hand, I can say I saved a life" Ash said while Leaf looked guilty.

"Relax, I told you, it's actually kind of cool, except that it requires so much maintenance until the skin heals over" Ash said while Leaf giggled. They rest of the trip through Viridian Forest was uneventful. It only consistested of battles and walk, which Ash found somewhat strenuous on his ankle and after much debating and threating, Ash was told to rest by Leaf. It took them three more days to get out of Viridian Forest but at the exit was some weird samurai guy who challenged them to a battle. Turned out to be pretty easy, Aero defeated him to sweat.

As they left Viridian Forest, they made their way to Pewter City after a short two hour walk they found themselves in the Pokemon Centre and asked for a twin room. They got the room and made their way there and ditched the bags in the room before they went out to get dinner. "You know after beating so many trainers, I feel so rich" Ash said while Leaf nodded. "How about there" Leaf said pointing at the restaurant that looked like something they'd like. It was one of the restaurant aimed at younger people that appeared to have upbeat music blasting from it.

"Looks sick, I say we check it out" Ash said as he walked in there side by side with Leaf. "Table for two" Ash asked the waitress in a polite tone. "Right this way sir" The waitress said as she led them to a table near a window. There were menus on the table and everything was really cheap. The menu wasn't too long, only about 30 options. "What are you going to get Leaf" Ash asked the brunette in front of him. "I'm thinking the Spaghetti Bolognese" Leaf responded when the waitress returned with a pen and pad.

She asked to take their orders. "Could I get the Spaghetti Bolognese and some water please" Leaf told the waitress in a nice manner. "Could I please get a lemonade and one of everything on the menu" Ash told the girl. "Yes, no probl- wait one of everything on the menu" The waitress asked in surprise while Ash nodded as the waitress wrote it down and walked off, muttering something about wishing to be able to eeat that much and stay skinny.

"Ash, how are you going to eat all that with one hand" Leaf asked while Ash face palmed. "Maybe I should've thought of the first" Ash chuckled nervously. "Well I guess I'll just have to feed you what you can't eat yourself" Leaf said as she blushed slightly and looked away. "Aw thanks Leaf, you're the best" Ash said smiling while Leaf looked at him and smiled brightly.

"I know I am Ash but thanks for reminding me" Leaf said giggling while Ash laughed for a second with her. "So buddy, you're not going to eat my food are you" Ash asked Volt on his shoulder while the Pikachu looked at him with the 'really' look. "Aw, be like that then" Ash said as their drinks and Leaf meal and Ash's first meal arrived. After about twenty seconds, between Ash and Pikachu their whole first meal was gone while Leaf was still chewing on her first mouthful.

"You never change, Ash-lax, do you" Leaf said using the nickname she came up with for him when they were little kids. "Nope, I love food too much to change Leafy" Ash retorted while Leaf looked at him. "Good, don't ever change" Leaf said under her breath but Ash heard her and smiled. They continued to eat, or in Ash and Volts case, vacuum using their mouths, while Leaf fed him the things he couldn't eat using one hand and they didn't make eye contact when she did, mostly on Leafs part.

An hour later, and all the food was gone. They paid the bill and left the restaurant and made their way back to the Pokemon Centre to turn in for the night. They arrived to the room they were sharing and Ash collapsed on the bed. "Ash, I need to change your dressing and you need to have shower and let out your Pokemon" Leaf said as she got out a spare dressing the doctor had given her. After minute or so, she changed the dressing and wrapped it in cling wrap.

Afterwards she took off his sling and placed it on the bedside table before forcing him into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Ash showed up wearing only a pair of shorts and his top in hand. "Can you put this on, I'm having a little trouble with it" Ash asked Leaf who nodded. She put the top on him a little trouble and she then removed the cling wrap and placed sling in his arm again. "Thanks Leaf" Ash said as Leaf got up and grabbed her clothes before moving into the bathroom.

Ash noticed that Leaf's Pokemon were already out so he went ahead and released his, Aero perched on the end of his bed and Agni lied down at the foot of the bed while Volt, not being in his Pokeball was already sprawled out next to where Ash would sleep on the bed. Leaf appeared out of the bathroom 20 minutes later.

Leaf tied the complementary towel into her hair to dry it and lied down on the bed. "Ash" Leaf said as she noticed the raven-haired trainer face-down on his bed. She was met with until he until he let out a snore. Leaf sighed, though she smiled as she laid down on her bed which bounced on the springs under her movement. She slid under the covers and got into a comfortable position while Volucris and Folium adjusted their sleeping positions as she turned in bed.

…..

"So Ash, when do you plan to challenge the gym" Leaf asked Ash who shrugged his shoulders. "Well since all of my Pokemon have a type disadvantage against the gym, I figured I'd train them to counter Rock Pokemon so I was thinking with Volt learning Iron Tail and Agni with Metal Claw show be enough to beat the gym" Ash said while Leaf nodded thoughtfully as they ate breakfast.

"That's a good plan, I was going to get Volucris to learn Mach Punch and Effect Spores and Vine's whip with Folium" Leaf said as she finished her breakfast. "I'm going to be at the arena out back trying to teach Volucris Mach Punch and train Folium in power, I'll meet you there" Leaf said as she got up and walked off to the arena. "Well buddy, mom always said to never keep a lady waiting so let's go" Ash said, speaking to Volt and they walked off to the arena out back after they finished eating.

Minutes later they were all outside training for the upcoming battle against the rock gym leader.

Like Leaf said, she was with the Ledyba showing her a demonstration of Mach Punch on her Pokedex. Leaf then told her the steps in which to learn the move, it was a pretty difficult process to master and began with Ledyba just punching the rock to get into motion, from there forth it would get easier with time and effort.

Folium was near Leaf who continued to alternate between shooting Razor Leaf and using Vine Whip on one of the boulders placed in the back of the Pokemon Centre to be used for training close to a healing source. Every so often, Folium used Tackle on the rock to build up her physical power.

With Ash, he was going to teach Volt Iron Tail, but turned out he already knew the attack from when he lived at the corral. So instead, Ash just got Pikachu run a circuit and at the end of it he used Iron Tail on a tree that was at the end of the circuit and then the Pikachu repeated the circuit.

Ash was trying to teach the Charmander Metal Claw and was obviously making process because the metal shine on his claws when he scratched at one of the trees in the training area. Every so often, Agni would switch to using Ember for strengthening his special attack power.

Aero was darting between trees and diving from the air to increase her speed and agility. Ash would later get her to try and learn Wing Attack. Wing Attack would prove useful because she could prove useful against Misty with the Flying-Type move. Gust would be all good but the Pidgey line was best with using speed to empower their physical attacks.

…..

8 days later and they were ready to take on the Pewter City gym. They stood outside the doors, waiting to make their way into the imposing gym. It was very simple. It appeared to be a warehouse with a bit of paint. They made their way up the stairs and walked into the doors, only to find the gym was dully lit with a man with spiky hair sitting in the lotus position. "I challenge you" Ash yelled at the man across of him and Leaf.

"As the Gym Leader of Pewter City, I must accept. The battle is two on two and both parties can substitute their Pokemon" Brocks voice boomed through the gym.

Ash nodded his head as he released his first Pokemon, Agni. Brock on the other hand released his Geodude. With an obvious type advantage, not the easiest battle but type advantage doesn't mean everything.

"Ember" Ash said as Agni shot a volley of mini fireballs at the Geodude.

"Defense Curl" Brock commanded while Ash groaned aloud. It would make Ember practically pointless with already lacking the type advantage.

"Alright Agni, Metal Claw and don't let up" Ash said as the Charmander rushed the opposing Geodude and swung a steel-bound claw at the Geodude.

"Dodge Geodude" Brock yelled, a hint of worry dripping into his tone. Agni continued to swing his claw at Geodude- who kept trying to dodge all the oncoming attacks – and was hitting him every so often. After half a minute Geodude couldn't keep up and was knocked out.

"That was… quick" Brock said expecting a longer battle even with the effective move on the Charmanders behalf. "We trained hard for this battle" was all Ash said Brock.

"Onix, let's go" Brock summoned his Onix who screeched loudly as he appeared on the battlefield. "Metal Claw" Ash commanded while Agni ran at the giant rock snake.

"Onix, use Screech" Brock yelled to Onix who opened his large jaw and blasted a terrifyingly high pitch noise out of it, causing the Charmander to stop in its tracks.

"Do your best to ignore it and use Ember" Ash shouted over the Screech while Agni placed his hands over his ears and blasted fire at Onix, right into his mouth. Onix's screech was cut off due to the heat that arose in its mouth.

"Metal Claw while it's distracted" Ash told Agni who ran at Onix and sliced the middle part of its body with his metal claws. Onix let loose a cry and writhed in pain causing it to shake and it repeatedly slammed its tail on Agni who was knocked out mere seconds later.

"You're up buddy" Ash said to Volt who bound off his shoulder and onto the battlefield, cheeks sparking with electricity. "Okay buddy, Quick Tail" Ash said to Volt, using of his combo's they created together. Quick Attack and Iron Tail. It was essentially a faster, more powerful version of Iron Tail.

The attack hit swiftly and caused Onix to cry in pain. "On its head" Ash said while Volt ran up its body to get on its head. Onix began to shake and writhe, trying to get the Pikachu off. "Iron Tail, continuously" Ash shouted while with every few steps Pikachu delivered an Iron Tail to Onix, which slowly but surely put Onix's movement to almost nothing. At arriving on its head, Volt delivered the final Iron Tail, knocking out the Onix.

Brock then walked across the field after he recalled the downed Onix. Once he arrived at Ash, who was congratulating the Pikachu. "Well done, I haven't been beaten that easily in many years, I'd very much like to challenge you with my real team against your team later…" Brock said realizing he didn't know his name. "Ash" he clarified, offering to shake the man's hand, who accepted. "I'll hold you to that challenge Brock" Ash said after he dropped the handshake.

"And is your girlfriend going to battle" Brock asked the raven haired trainer. "She's not my girlfriend and yes she is here to battle" Ash replied while Leaf made her way towards Ash and Brock. "Oh my gosh Ash that was amazing well done I hope I battle that good you were so good" Leaf said giddily all in one breath. "Breathe Leaf, you'll be fine" Ash said as he calmed Leaf down and walked across to the sitting area.

"Leaf, this is a one on one battle" Brock boomed loudly through the gym. One on One Leaf thought. Who better than her starter to battle with. Folium appeared in a burst of light, ready for the oncoming match. Brock groaned aloud. "I hate versing the Bulbasaur line, them and their bloody effect spores" making Leaf smile. Good choice.

Brock then released a Graveler, much to her demise. Good defense. Effect Spores would play a big part in the battle ahead.

"Vine Whip, Grab it" Leaf yelled whole Folium swung her vines and grabbed the Graveler while Brock groaned. Seemed that it wasn't the first time this was used against him. "Effect Spores" Leaf told the Bulbasaur who used Stun Spore and Poison Powder on Graveler.

"Graveler, use Defense Curl" Brock shouted across the room. Graveler tightened its defense, prepared for the oncoming spores.

The Spores hit the trapped Graveler with no problem and was starting to take damage due to poison. "Magnitude" Brock said to Graveler who slammed his foot into the ground and a mild earthquake shook the arena, not a very powerful one.

"Razor Leaf, don't stop" Leaf commanded while Folium began to let loose a barrage of Leafs that cut and sliced Graveler and after a few seconds, Graveler was knocked out.

Brock returned Graveler and walked across the field to Leaf. "Here you go Leaf, congratulations. Same stands for you, if you want a rematch, I'll be waiting" Brock said as Ash made his way over to Leaf.

"Told you, you'd be fine" Ash said as Leaf jumped on him and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Leaf calm down" Ash said breaking the hug. "How can I be calm when I'm so pumped" Leaf said with energy. "Doesn't matter great battle. We'll be returning for a rematch thanks Brock" Ash said as a farewell before they walked out of the gym.

"Well Leaf, what do you want to do for the rest of today, leave for Mt. Moon or stay here" Ash asked the brunette. "I think celebrations are in order, after we talk to our parents" Leaf said as an added afterthought.

They made their way back to the Pokemon Centre where they gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and walked into the communications room. Ash dialed the phone to his house. After three rings his mother picked up the phone. "Hey Ashy, how are you" Delia asked her son cheerfully.

"Happy and healthy, me and Leaf took the Gym battle today" Ash replied to his mother with a smile on his face. "And how did you go" Delia asked Ash. Ash smiled, "We'll…


	2. The Leaf

**Hey all, told cha I was back to stay, or was that the other story. Never mind that, all that's important is that I've updated, even if it is 3 in the morning and after working a 6 hour shift but that doesn't matter. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, like I've just stated, it is 3 in the morning. Also, for any of you that read PLC, the chapter should be up with the next three days. Thank you all, enjoy.**

"Ready to head off Ash" Leaf said as she stood outside the Pokemon Centre with Ash by her side. "Of course, let's go" Ash replied as he walked away from the Pokemon Centre with Volt perched on his shoulder. They left Pewter City the day after they bet Brock, finding no other reason to stay in the city but they did explore the Pewter Museum and get Ash checked out at the hospital yesterday out of boredom and necessity, respectively.

As they made their way past the outskirts of the city, they ventured out of the city and towards Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon, it's what makes the East and West side of Kanto so hard to trade with one another. Aside from Mt. Moon, the only other way to get from the East to the West or the other way around was through the Diglett Tunnel or through the rough Wilderness.

They walked along the worn path that led the way to Mt. Moon though they didn't really need to use the path, not when you could see Mt. Moon looming in the distance and that was your goal. The walk wasn't too long, should've only been a day and a half. Two days if they took their time.

Every so often they were challenged to a battle and alternated the battle between the duo. They set up camp in a clearing with a small stream running through the campsite they were staying at which was for filling drink bottles among other things. Leaf was cooking Dinner while Ash and his Pokemon walked around collecting firewood. Ash returned to the camp with a large bundle of sticks and twigs.

Agni lit the fire as soon as he could and they all the Pokemon crowded around the fire whilst waiting for Leaf to make Dinner. Ash on the other hand was distributing Pokemon Food for all the other Pokemon to eat. "Foods done" Leaf called out five minutes later and within ten minutes, all the present food was gone.

"We reach Mt. Moon tomorrow, what do you want to do. Get out as fast as we can or explore" Ash asked Leaf who looked at the dancing fire. "I reckon we get through as fast as we can because we aren't really experienced enough to handle what could lie in Mt. Moon" Leaf replied while Ash shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

"We should reach there by tomorrow, we've been walking at a fast pace so it shouldn't be much of a walk left, a few hours if not a bit more" Ash said as he fiddled with his Pokenav's Map application. "Good we should reach Cerulean by tomorrow then hopefully" Leaf spoke and they were left it silence.

"I'm going to bed" Leaf said as she stood up and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Okay, I'm not far off anyway" Ash said as he waved goodnight to Leaf.

Ash sat and stared at the fire for a few minutes until he heard something rummaging in his bag. _That's weird_ Ash thought to himself while he curiously made his way over to his bag and picked it up. Inside this bag was something he didn't expect. A Caterpie head first in the canister of Pokemon Food.

"Woah little buddy, you just had to ask if you want some food" Ash said as he pulled Caterpie out of the food and placed him on the ground. Ash grabbed a few pellets and gave them to Caterpie, who happily ate up the pellets. For the next twenty or so minutes Ash was just with Caterpie, playing, talking or eating food.

"Well that was fun little buddy but I'm going to sleep, bye" Ash said to Caterpie as he went to bed but found that Caterpie slid up his leg and onto his head. "Woah buddy, what do you wan- wait, do you want to come with me" Ash said while Caterpie nodded his head. "Okay, give me a second" Ash said as he went over to his bag and fished around around for a Pokeball. He tapped Caterpie on the head and was absorbed into the Pokeball.

After catching the Caterpie, Ash let out the Bug and lied down into his sleeping bag.

Last thing he thought was Catepie lying at the feet of his bag.

…

"Ash, wake up" Leaf said as she nudged him slowly to wake the raven haired trainer up. "Yes Leaf" Ash asked Leaf groggily while Leaf looked at him. "There is a Caterpie at the base of your sleeping bag Ash" Leaf said while Caterpie slept quietly.

"Yes, what about my brand new Caterpie that I caught last night after you went to bed" Ash replied as he stood up and saw food ready which he made his way over to. "Ash, that's not fair, I haven't soon you catch a Pokemon yet, I've been asleep every time you've caught a Pokmon" Leaf said while Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Caterpie snuck into camp and I gave him some food, we bonded and then he wanted to tag along so I caught him" Ash said while Leaf sat down next to Ash as they began eating their food and soon all the Pokemon awoke and they all finished their food. 30 minuted later and they were all ready to leave.

They walked the rest of the way to Mt. Moon, which took a little over three hours. Since it was only midday they decided to go through Mt. Moon that day. The stood at the entrance of the mountain before entering it, and much to the surprise of both trainers, Police Officers were standing there.

"What's going on Officer" Ash asked the police officer standing still. "Due to an emergency, we have to escort all trainers through Mt. Moon to ensure their safety, it will be a 30 minute walk" The Police Officer replied. "Well then, let's go" Ash said as he and Leaf walked through the mountain with an escort, leaving 7 Officers at the entrance of Mt. Moon.

They were out of the cave in 25 minutes where 10 other Officers were stationed.

"Well that was uneventful, I though Mt. Moon was meant to weed out the weak trainers and stuff" Ash said, slightly disappointed. "I'm just glad we didn't get lost, though we've got to do it again. That was pretty boring" Leaf admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, let's go to Cerulean City" Ash said as they started to walk away before Leaf squealed. "What, what's wrong. Do we need a gun" Ash said as he reached into his pants, ready to pull a gun. "No no no no no, look it's a cute little Jigglypuff" Leaf said as Ash retracted his hand and grinned sheepishly. "Okay Leaf, you go catch your Jigglypuff" Ash replied understandingly. "Thanks Ashy" Leaf said before she released Folium.

"Folium, use Stun Spore on the Jigglypuff" Leaf said while the Bulbasaur sent paralysing particles at Jigglypuff, who was unsuspecting of the attack and was hit by the move.

"Vine Whip" Leaf said while Folium sent out its vines and started weakening the Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff tried to move but couldn't due to the Stun Spore.

"Sleep Powder" Leaf commanded while soon more particles were sent at Jigglypuff, who mere seconds later, fell asleep. Leaf threw the Pokeball at Jigglypuff. It was no trouble to catch with the dual status effect infliction.

"Another uneventful thing today" Leaf muttered to herself as she retrieved the Pokeball that held Jigglypuff. She then made her way back to Ash who merely smiled at her and clapped a few times in congratulations. "Didn't even get a move in" Leaf muttered, speaking about Jigglypuff.

"Relax Leaf, you used a double status effect. It stood no chance" Ash said as he patted her head. They made their way to Cerulean City within a few hours, arriving there by around 5. Along the way, Ash still hasn't lost a battle since they started to travel. Leaf on the other hand had her second loss of her career handed to her.

They made their way to the Pokemon Centre with plenty of time to spare. They got their rooms from Nurse Joy, who greeted them cheerfully as she gave them the key and checked up on their Pokemon. They made their way to the rooms to ditch their bags before they decided to explore the city and eat dinner.

Ash still had trouble eating due to his sling but wouldn't need it for more than a few days. His ankle had healed up quite nicely as had his trapezius. The only problem is the dressing on the hand which gets in the way of things for him. They ate dinner and walked around town for a bit, seeing as it wasn't too late.

"Are you going to battle the Pokemon Gym tomorrow" Leaf asked Ash who shook his head. "I'm thinking of a bit of training, Pidgey and Pikachu will be my cornerstones for this battle" Ash replied back to Leaf who nodded her head.

"I see, I was thinking about splitting up tomorrow to do our own things, no offense" Leaf told the raven haired trainer who nodded his head. "I don't see any problem with that, just look after yourself" Ash replied to Leaf. "You telling me to be careful, you should tell yourself that" Leaf spoke playfully as they found their way to the outside of the Pokemon Centre.

They collected their Pokemon from Nurse Joy and made their way back up to the room they currently resided in. They let out their Pokemon in the room, Leaf pointed out that Jigglypuff and Caterpie didn't have nicknames. Ash got one Caterpie like on his first shot while Leaf took about five minutes. Turned out Jigglypuf was picky. Caterpie was Liberium and Jigglypuff was Luna.

"Goodnight Leaf" Ash said as he collapsed onto his bed and before Leaf could reply, she heard snoring. Leaf, deciding that it was late also chose to go to bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she found a position she was comfortable in and soon fell asleep.

…...

Ash woke up the next day to find the room empty with a note saying Leaf had left already. She said there was breakfast for him already made and that she would be back around five. Ash returned all his Pokemon save Volt and left the room.

Ash heard there was a challenge going around that he wanted to try out. The Nugget Bridge. It was where you had to walk across a bridge and battle competitors. If you defeated all of them and you got a prize. Ash decided he'd take on the challenge, so that's where he was headed now, with all of his Pokemon healthy and battle ready.

Ash walked to the first part of the bridge where battler was. He was told the conditions and rules of the bridge and accepted them. His opponent released a Caterpie, so to make things interesting, he released his own.

"Liberium, use String Shot" Ash said while Liberium wrapped up the Caterpie with a String Shot attack. "Try and free yourself" the other guy said as Caterpie tried to get out of his bounds but couldn't.

"Tackle" Ash yelled while to Liberium who charged at wrapped up Caterpie and slammed into it. "Again" Ash said as Liberium kept on using Tackle until Caterpie fainted. All of a sudden Liberium began to glow white. He glowed a bright white and his body shape began to shift. Soon the Caterpie he caught a few days ago was gone and was replaced with a Metapod.

"Congrats Liberium" Ash said as he patted Liberium on the head before he let out Aero, who shrieked upon being let out of the Pokeball. A Weedle appeared on the other side of the field while Aero looked at it hungrily. "Battle not snack" Ash said snapping Aero out of his gaze.

"Gust" Ash said while Aero blasted air at Weedle who was sent back a few metres. Weedle shot a Poison Sting at Aero who simply flew out of the way.

"Aero, use Quick Attack" Ash said to Aero who flew at Weedle at break neck speed and slammed into Weedle, who surprisingly got up after the attack.

"Finish it with Gust" Ash said while Aero flapped his wings and formed a breeze that sent Weedle back and knocked Weedle out.

"Thanks" Ash said as he collected his money off the trainer and left to the next part of the bridge. He stopped, realizing that he had let all of his Pokemon out of their Pokeball but Agni. Ash then let out his other Pokemon and walked with all of them, being flanked by the four Pokemon.

Ash breezed past the next three trainers with next to no troubles, the last trainer would surely have to be harder Ash thought but this theory was proven somewhat right when a Mankey appeared on the other side of the field. Ash hadn't battled a Mankey before. From what he was able to recall was that they were fighting, short-tempered and very aggressive. So knock it out without pissing it off.

Ash wordlessly sent Aero onto the battlefield who flew in place, awaiting an order. "Gust" Ash said while Aero flapped her wings and sent a blast of wind at Mankey, who surely took damage but didn't shy away from the attack. Mankey then ran at Aero and used Scratch. Aero recoiled slightly but maintained flight when Mankey retreated.

"Quick Attack into Wing Attack" Ash commanded Aero who flew at Mankey with a glowing trail before slamming the fighting type with its wing, who this timeflew back a foot or so but got up without so much damage done to it.

Mankey ran at Pidgey and used Fury Swipes, and after Mankey pulled away, Aero had blood dripping down its right wing. "Pidgey, Quick Attack" Ash said while Pidgey slammed into the Mankey who skidded back but didn't really receive much damage.

The other trainer commanded Mankey to use a Low Kick. Mankey jumped into the air and spun its foot into the side of Pidgey, who was struggling to get up. All of a sudden, Pidgey started to glow white. Her small frame was glowing at a fast pace. Her wingspan looked to have increased dramatically as well as her body size. Aero had feathers on its head that fell on its neck that was used to measure superiority.

"Well done Aero" Ash said when Aero was back in the air, who flapped her wings together and formed a tornado-like move at the Mankey, who thought it was Whirlwind until he realized it had a hint of purple in it. It was Twister. The tornado Aero shot at Mankey was absolutely huge.

It was enough to contain a Gyarados in it, though Ash thought it was just adrenaline making it that big. Aero shot the Twister at Mankey who couldn't dodge it and was flung back several feet, definitely feeling that attack. "Well done Aero, Wing Attack" Ash called out to Aero who swooped at Mankey, using his new size, speed and weight to full advantage to make the attack more powerful by putting weight behind the attack.

The attack managed to knock back the Mankey but that just sent it into a rage. Mankey ran at Aero and repeatedly tried to beat it but the newly evolved Pokemon kept dodging. "Aero, knock it out with gust" Ash said quietly, expecting Aero to pick it up with her keen ears. She did. She exectuted the attack to perfection and Mankey was sent flying back, and this time didn't get up.

Ash walked across the plank and collected his prize, which was a Nugget. No surprise there, until a man walked across the plank. He was dressed in a black top and pants on. On the top, it had an R written in the middle. The man clapped and walked up to Ash.

"Good battles kid" the man said to Ash, who looked back at him curiously. "Thank you" Ash replied slowly and unsurely while the other man just nodded his head. "No problem, now I'm here to offer you a proposition, it is to join an organization that is going to take over Kanto. We are known as Team Rocket, and you've got the skills to join. How 'bout it kid?" the man asked.

"No thanks, I've been taught by my mother to never join a random organization, so I'll just be on my way" Ash said as he tried to make his way past the man. "If you won't join, your Pokemon will at least make a good addition to it" the Rocket said as he released two Pokemon from his belt. Ekans and Koffing.

His Pokemon growled at them in defence, knowing a threat when they see one. All his Pokemon launched attacks at the two opposing Pokemon. Liberium wrapped up Ekans in a String Shot before Volt blasted Ekans with a Thunderbolt. Agni sent an Ember at the Koffing who recoiled from the attack before a Twister was launched at Koffing who became engulfed by the attack and was launched backwards at his trainer.

When Koffiing tried to riseit was blasted by another Ember and Gust putting it down for the count. With Koffing down, al present Pokemon turned their attention towards the Ekans and began blasting it with all their attacks. It didn't last much longer and Ekans was knocked out. The Rocket recalled both Pokemon and ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks so much guys" Ash said when they all made their way back to Ash. Ash recalled all of them but Volt who jumped onto his shoulder. Ash made his way back to the Pokemon Centre and was there minutes later. "Hey Nurse Joy, would it be alright if you checked over my Pokemon" Ash asked politely while the Nurse happily nodded in reply as she took his Pokeballs containing his Pokemon and Volt jumped over to the Nurse as well.

"Also nurse, my Pidgey evolved, could you please make sure his evolution went well" Ash asked the Nurse who happily nodded her head and retreated into the back room. Afterwards, Ash realized he should get his arm checked out so he walked towards the hospital.

As Ash walked into the hospital he realized a few things, every hospital was white. No matter what hospital he has been in – and believe him it was a lot – it was always white. Ash then walked over to the front counter.

"Hi, how may I help you" the female receptionist asked Ash who smiled and looked at her. "I'm here to get my hand checked out please" Ash asked politely while the receptionist nodded and smiled before clicking her mouse that was at the computer in front of her.

"No problem, have you been to this hospital before" she asked Ash who shook his head, "No but I have been to Viridian Hospital before which is where I got this" Ash finished gesturing to his arm. "No problem, I just need a form of ID and you'll be ready to go" She asked whilst Ash nodded his head and gave her his Pokedex which had all his ID.

"There you go" she said whilst returning back the Pokedex to its rightful owner. "Just wait in the waiting room for your name to be called out soon" She said whilst Ash muttered a thank you and walked off before taking a seat.

After about five minutes of waiting around in the waiting room, he was called to a doctor. "Hello mister Ketchum, what seems to be the problem" the coated man asked Ash. "I am just here to get my wrist examined" Ash replied whilst the man nodded to himself.

"No problem young man, just this way to the X-Ray room" He said to Ash as he led the way to the X-Ray room which was just three doors down. "Just lie down here and place your arm under the scanner" the Doctor said and five minutes later, Ash and the Doctor were back in the room and were examining the X-Rays that were taken.

"Well the X-Rays say that there is still slight damage in the bone but you really don't need the sling anymore, but just take your time with using it, you'll notice it is very weak" the Doctor told Ash who gratefully nodded. "Thank you, would you also mind looking at my hand to see if it is healing properly" Ash said when he removed the sling.

"Of course, it is my job after all just let me have a look" he said after sliding on a pair of latex gloves. He removed Ash's dressing and examined it. He gave it a few pokes and touches here and there before he sat back down in his seat before looking at Ash.

"The wound is healing accordingly and is currently uninfected. The next thing is that it should fully heal over within the next 10 days, twelve at most. After that you won't need a dressing, the skin should've healed over by then to protect it from infection" the Doctor told Ash whilst he nodded, looking somewhat happy at that.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you obtain such an injury" the Doctor asked Ash who nodded without hesitation. It was after all, nothing to be embarrassed about considering he did it to save his best friends life.

"Well in short, we were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and we were attacked by a flock of Spearow, I jumped at my friend to push her out of the when a Spearow tried to hit her and I got caught in the aftermath" Ash replied whilst the doctor smiled at his comradery.

"That was very… courageous of you, I hope you make it far in life. Not many people left in this world to safe their friend whilst injuring themselves in the process. It would do with someone like you backing up our nation" the Doctor said whilst Ash blushed slightly at the praise.

"Thank you sir, but I just did what I thought was right and if my friend can walk away scotch free then I know that I've done my job" Ash said whilst the doctor smirked. "You're proving my point young man" He said whilst Ash just nodded slightly. "That's all, you may take your leave" the Doctor said whilst Ash voiced his thank you before leaving.

Ash, deciding there was nothing else to do, walked into the Pokemart and browsed the items on display. He knew that he was running low on several things. He was running low on mostly antidotes and paralyse heals, he even had 2 Pokeballs left in his arsenal of equipment.

Ash walked along the aisles of items and carefully picked out whatever he needed. After several minutes of browsing, contemplating and choosing, Ash made his way to the register to purchase everything he picked up.

Ash bought a few Pokeballs since he only had 3 left, he after all had caught 2 Pokemon already. Paralyse Heals as well, after the mixed combination of Viridian Forest and the path between Cerulean and Pewter. Antidotes as well, Bug Trainers were really common on the paths throughout Pallet Town all the up until Vermillion, even afterwards they were still on most routes, they just were as common. Potions for obvious reasons, in case of a lot of damage.

He would've bought revives if he could but he knew he wasn't eligible to because he only had two badges to his name. Instead, he just bought a few more Potions than he would've liked but his safety for his friends was the most important thing in his mind. He also obtained a few Ice Heals, Burn Heals and Awakenings just to be on the safe side. Afterwards, Ash left once he bought the items.

He made his way back to the Pokemon Centre and awaited for the return of his Pokemon. He sat in the lobby and received his Pokemon 30 minutes later. He then made his way out of the city for some training before the day ended. He found a field that was practically empty except for the odd trainer lounging around.

Ash released his Pokemon and looked around. He instantly knew what he needed to do, first things first, get Aero and Liberium accustomed to their new body which shouldn't be too hard, a few movement drills and besides, there wasn't much different for their body shapes, both of them.

Ash told Agni to just work on Fire Fang. It could prove useful if Agni was wrapped up against a Pokemon that could use a move like Seismic Toss. If their arms and legs were wrapped up then Agni would have to rely on other means of ways to attack or defend. He was also trying to teach Charmander Scary Face but that was harder than Ash thought. He found a video on his Pokedex and showed it to Agni who attempted it but put the move on hold to learn Fire Fang.

Volt would be learning Electro Ball which would prove handy when facing the slow, bulky Pokemon. It would also get STAB to boost the power of the attack which could prove critical in close battles. Afterwards, he would get Volt to learn Double Team. It would prove handy against speedy and crafty Pokemon that are hard to dodge.

For Aero though, Ash just wanted her to master Twister which would be handy if he ran into any Dragons before finding a proper defence against them. Afterwards, Ash just wanted her to learn to use Whirlwind. If she could learn that and combine that with Gust and Twister, that could be a lethal combination.

Liberium though could really only learn a few select moves until he evolved into Butterfree. So Ash just settled on Liberium learning Electro Web. While not unheard of, it wasn't common for a Metapod to know Electro Web. It would be a handy way to deal with the pesky flying types that could pose a threat to bug types.

Ash told his Pokemon what to do, afterwards he just walked around inspecting them and making sure to keep an eye on them, and when necessary show them what to do.

….

Ash walked into the room that he and Leaf were sharing and found that Leaf was there with a bunch of food. "Aw Leaf, you are the best" Ash said, eyeing the food hungrily. "Oh no you don't not yet anyway, go shower and get changed, you smell. Then we can eat" Leaf said wagging her finger before Ash sighed, succumbing in defeat and retreated into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Ash appeared from the bathroom, sliding his top on when he walked out before eyeing the food again before he realized Leaf didn't have her hat on so he could fully see her hair. Ash blinked, Leaf wore her hat as much as Ash, rarely seen without it on her head, the only time he could think of when she was asleep or when her mother and father made her take it off.

Not that Ash had a problem with it though, he got it for her when she turned seven. In fact, she was the reason Ash had his league hat. She had won the competition that it was being entered off in and gave it to Ash for his seventh birthday also.

"Leaf, what's all this" Ash asked gesturing to the table in front of him which currently held all of the food. "Just shut up and sit down" Leaf said as she sat at the table and Ash sat across from her. "Leaf…" Ash began before Leaf cut him off. "Don't worry Ash, just eat and I'll explain everything later" Leaf said as the two began to eat, Ash doing so in a civilized manner for once.

Once they finished their food Ash was about to stand up to leave. "Ash wait" Leaf said grabbing his good arm before he sat back down and looked at her expectantly. "Look Ash, you know I've been grateful for you saving my life, but I just felt like I had to repay you somehow" Ash was slightly shocked.

"Leaf, you don't need to do anyth-" Ash began before he was cut off. "Yes I did Ash, you saved my life and changed yours forever and you expect me not to do anything to thank you. Ash we've known each other our whole lives, you should've known I'd do something" Leaf cut off whilst Ash nodded. He expected this.

"Leaf, knowing you you've probably spent the whole day boiling over a hot stove and cooking this for me so I should be the one thanking you" Ash said while Leaf looked at him before she replied, "That's what I mean Ash, you give so much and expect so little, you really need to learn when to and when not to do so much" Leaf said whilst Ash looked at her, his lips tugging upwards slightly.

"And you deserve so much and more, you've put up with me for 12 years" Ash replied before Leaf realised she had gotten off track."Ash, I've got something to give you" Leaf said as she reached into her pocket before she pulled her hand back out with a small box. She gave it to him and he opened it, he looked inside and his eyes widened.

"Leaf you've made an amazing dinner, you know I love it when you cook. I always enjoy your company, even if we on our death beds but this Leaf, it is absolutely amazing" Ash said, not removing his eyes from what the little box contained.

Ash pulled out what was inside and looked at it, holding it in the air for himself, Leaf and the attention of the Pokemon they had acquired. It was a black necklace that went all around his neck and at the end, there was…

A Leaf.

A Silver Leaf.

Ash placed it around his neck. "I love it Leaf, thank you so much" Ash said gratefully before he looked at Leaf, her skin slightly red from blushing. "It was nothing Ash" was all she said before the brunette stood up and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong Leaf" Ash asked as he arose from his seat and sat next to her.

"Look at me, you save my life and you lose part of your hand and all I can do to repay you is make you a meal and give you a necklace, I really don't deserve you" Leaf said before Ash pulled her into a hug. "Relax Leaf, this is more than I ever wanted and I love it. In fact, you could've gotten me nothing, I just enjoy having your company. And don't say you don't deserve me, I don't know what I would if I didn't know you" Ash said as she reluctantly put her hands around Ash's back and returned the hug.

"Thank you" Leaf said to Ash who just pulled her tighter into the hug whilst Leaf returned it with just as much ferocity.

A few minutes later and they were both asleep on the bed.

….

Ash and Leaf walked into the gym. The first thing they noticed was the battlefield was water. It was water with lily pad like objects on top of the surface of the water. "Hello, are you here for a show" a girl at the reception asked the duo who both shook their heads. "No, we are here for a gym battle" Leaf said in her happy tone.

"Okay, give me a minute" the receptionist said as she spoke into her headset for a minute or so before telling them to walk on to the arena. When they arrived at the battlefield, they saw three girls standing at the opposite end of the field. They all had different coloured hair and looked slightly different but were all noticeably related.

Leaf was the first to battle this time, she was chosen to go up against one of the sisters named Lily. The battle was a 2 on 2 battle which allowed both of them substitutions. Lily released a Dewgong, who splashed around the pool before realizing it was in a battle. Leaf released Folium who looked at the Dewgong, unimpressed.

"Razor Leaf" Leaf commanded Folium who shot a flurry of leaves at the Dewgong who awaited orders from her trainer. "Aurora Beam" Lily shouted at the Dewgong who sent forth a colourful beam of energy that looked almost like a Psychic attack. The two attacks cancelled each other out at the middle of the arena.

"Vine Whip" Leaf said while Folium launched her whips at Dewgong who couldn't dodge the attack and took damage from the attack but by the looks of things, cold still battle without much trouble. "Ice Shard" Lily said when the vines let up on Dewgong who shot a ball of Ice at Folium, who dodged the attack by jumping to another pad on the water surface.

"Tackle" Leaf shouted to Folium who ran at Dewgong and headbutted it before he landed back on one of the pads. "Razor Leaf" Leaf said as soon as Folium landed back on the pad. Folium launched leafs out of its bulb who hit the Dewgong.

"Icy Wind" Lily told Dewgong who shot a wide array of cold chilling air at Folium who backed up from the attack but still took damage from the frosty air nipping his skin.

"Poison Powder" Leaf said while Folium blasted a cloud of toxic spores at Dewgong. After the attack hit, Leaf knew she just had to keep dodging and let the poison work. Lily returned her Pokemon much to the surprise of Leaf, who looked at her questioningly.

"Dewgong wouldn't last long with Poison in her system, it was pointless to keep her in and have her take damage" Lily told Leaf who nodded understandingly. The most important part of being a trainer is the well-being of ones Pokemon.

Lily then wordlessly released Poliwag. Looked to be a new addition to the Gym, Leaf thought wordlessly. If it was new then it probably wouldn't have the training of the other Pokemon so it wouldn't be too hard to defeat.

"Bubble" Lily said to Poliwag who sent a flurry of bubbles at Folium who didn't make a move to dodge the attack but did skid back a bit from the force of the attack. "Razor Leaf" Folium hit Poliwag with the Razor Leaf, who tried to stand her ground like what Folium did but couldn't and was knocked back a few feet.

Poliwag leapt onto her feet again. "Water Gun" Lily commanded. Poliwag blasted a jet of water at the Bulbasaur who merely looked at the attack, awaiting an order. "Dodge then Razor Leaf" Leaf said while Bulbasaur tried to dodge the attack but to no avail. She was sent back with the blast of water but still managed to send a Razor Leaf above the Water Gun, which hit the Poliwag and was knocked back as well.

Neither of them rose.

Leaf won the battle, she recalled Folium before jumping up and down and on Ash. "Congratulations Leaf" Lily said as she gave her the Cascade Badge. "Thank you very much for the battle" Leaf replied as she gratefully accepted the badge.

Next Ash was up, he was battling the blonde haired one, Daisy who sent out her Luvdisc. "3 on 3" Daisy said when Ash nodded his and released Aero. The proud bird let out a fierce shriek that echoed in the arena before she settled her sights on the Luvdisc. Ash gave his newly acquired necklace a kiss for good luck before fully focusing on the battle at hand.

"Quick Attack" Ash said while the Pidgeotto disappeared instantly and reappeared, slamming her head into Luvdisc who was slammed deep into the water. Ash blinked. He knew Aero was faster thanks to evolution but that was unreal. The speed she displayed there would've made her faster than Volt using Quick Attack.

"Luvdisc, Agility then Water Pulse" Daisy said to Luvdisc who was suddenly a lot faster than previously, then shot a ball-like pulse at Aero, who dodged the attack with no stress.

"Gust" Ash ordered Aero who flapped her wings together and sent a blast of wind at Luvdisc, the attack picking up water on the way towards Luvdisc. Luvdisc dived underwater and avoided most of the damage but she still took damage from the Gust since she wasn't deep enough.

"Ice Beam" Daisy said when Luvdisc resurfaced, making the raven haired trainers eyes widen. "Dodge it" Ash said, not letting the desperation slip into his voice. Aero shot upwards and avoided most of the attack except it caught her right talon. She continued flying but shrieked in pain slightly.

"Wing Attack" Ash said to Aero who dived right at Luvdisc who couldn't react in time to avoid the hit. Luvdisc was sent hurtling but shakily stayed in consciousness before defiantly attacking Aero with a Water Gun who avoided the attack thanks to superior speed.

"Twister" Ash said to Aero flapped her wings rapidly before a huge tornado engulfed the arena and absorbed some of the water from the pool. Soon the Twister was 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. Aero sent the attack at Luvdisc who stared at the attack in horror before it reached her. She was sucked into the vortex and was bashed around for several seconds before the Twister dissipated leaving a battered and bruised Luvdisc.

While Daisy returned Luvdisc Ash examined Aero. Despite the extra stamina increase and power, it seemed that Aero was panting heavily and still had her frozen talon. Ash was still amazed at the power that Aero just displayed. By the looks of things, Aero had exponentially gotten stronger from the evolution and to be honest, he was slightly scared at the display at the power of Twister.

It was truly incredible.

Daisy released a Goldeen who splashed in the water for a few seconds before looking at the panting Pidgeotto and got ready for battle.

"Water Pulse" Daisy yelled while Goldeen sent a pulsation of water at the Pidgeotto who couldn't dodge to the weariness of the previous battle. "Quick Attack" Ash while Aero launched itself at Goldeen, streaks of white from its tail.

"Horn Attack" Daisy said while Goldeen lowered his horn at the speeding Pidgeotto who flew right into the horn of Goldeen. Aero was knocked back at Ash and when Aero didn't move, Ash returned him. Ash sent out Agni next, opting to use Volt last. Liberium wouldn't be too useful in a gym battle until a Butterfree. He lacked the necessary moveset to effectively takedown a well-trained Pokemon. Agni though might be at a disadvantage but he had experience.

"Water Gun" Daisy said to the Water Pokemon who blasted a stream of water at Agni. Dodge then Ember" Ash said while Agni jumped out of the line of Water Gun and shot a powerful volley of fire at Goldeen. Whilst taking the attack, Goldeen didn't move back but there was a noticeable flinch from the Goldeen.

"Scratch" Ash said while Agni ran at Goldeen who jumped from pad to pad, towards Goldeen before swinging a striking claw in the direction of the fish and hit the Pokemon. Goldeen recoiled more noticeably and was pushed back in the surface of the water by a few feet.

"Horn Attack" Daisy said to Goldeen who drilled the Charmander with her horn, knocking back Agni who safely landed on the pads, much to the relief of Ash. "Ember" Ash said as soon as Agni was standing again and before Goldeen could react, she was knocked back into the wall, unable to brace herself from the unsuspecting attack that Agni shot.

"Goldeen, Water Gun" Daisy said to Goldeen who knocked back Agni several feet with a powerful Water Gun attack and pushed Agni into the water and before Daisy could say another command, Ash returned Agni. Agni was no use in the water as expected.

Ash then sent out Volt to do battle. He had all the faith in Volt that he would knock out Goldeen and the next Pokemon Daisy would send out to do battle against Volt.

"Electro Ball" Ash said while Volt quickly formed an Electro Ball on its tailed before launching it at Goldeen. "Dodge then Water Gun" Daisy said to Goldeen who evaded the attack, barely and shot a Water Gun at Volt. Very stupid. This left Volt with an opening to use Thunder Shock with a guaranteed hit practically.

"Thunder Shock" Ash said while Volt shot a blast of electricity at the oncoming Water Gun. The attack fazed through the Water Gun and hit Goldeen before the Water Gun could hit Volt. After all, electricity travels faster than almost anything else in the world. The blast hit Goldeen who was sent flying backwards and this time, didn't get up.

Goldeen was returned to her Pokeball and was quickly replaced by an immensely powerful looking Golduck, who stood proudly on one of the pads on the field.

"Ice Beam" Daisy said calmly while Golduck sent an icy beam at Volt but calmly awaited an order. "Quick Tail" Ash said while Volt used Quick Attack to run on the Ice Beam without taking any damage and slammed his iron clad tail into the jaw of Golduck, who recoiled and jumped in the water.

"Scald" Daisy said to the billed Pokemon who blasted a stream of boiling hot water at Volt. "Dodge then Thunder Shock" Ash said to Volt who jumped out of the way the steaming hot jet of water before launching a small lance of electricity arcing its way through the air, its way at Golduck.

"Counter with Ice Punch" Daisy said casually while Golduck charged an Ice Punch and slammed his fist into the electricty, minimizing the damage taken thanks to the Ice Punch. "Electro Ball" Ash said when he saw Golduck take no damage from the Thunder Shock. Pikachu flicked the electric ball at Golduck who was blasted back into the water but shakily climbed out and onto one of the pads.

"Disable then Aqua Jet" Daisy called out. The eyes of Golduck glowed with Psychic energy as Volt found he couldn't move. Golduck then launched itself off the platform with a veil of water surrounding him. He slammed into the disabled Pikachu who still couldn't move thanks to the Disable.

"Quick Attack" Ash said when Volt could move again and slammed himself into Golduck who hurtled back and into the thick wall that held the water that the pool contained. Ash had to repect the Golduck that rose to his feet again. This Golduck had an immense amount of stamina and Ash had to give it that.

"Water Pulse" Daisy said to Golduck who shot a ball of water out of his mouth and towards Volt. "Counter with Electro Ball" Ash countered calmly while Volt flicked the Electro Ball that appeared on its tail at the oncoming Water Pulse. Both attacks met and fizzled out of existence.

Ash was glad that Volt was a fast learner. They only worked on Electro Ball for two days but during that time, Volt showed an immense amount of dedication and determination to learn the move, whilst far from being perfect, they were more than capable of using the move. The more Volt used the move the more Ash was happy that this was the move he chose to teach Volt.

"Thunder Shock" Ash called out to Pikachu who blasted an arc of electricity at Golduck who waited for an order from his trainer. "Cancel it out with Ice Punch" Daisy said as she nullified the Thunder Shock the same way she had previously nullified the attack. "Ice Beam" Daisy said after Volt stopped Thunder Shock and sent a bolt of Ice at Volt who took the attack without a chance to dodge the attack.

"Quick Tail" Ash said as soon as Volt was standing again. Volt ran at Golduck, each side skipping a pad that was over the water and in less than two seconds, Golduck was slammed with the effective combination that consisted of Quick Attack and Iron Tail.

"Quick Attack" Ash said to Volt who ran at Golduck and slammed himself into the Water Pokemon who recoiled and was sent flying backwards thanks to the momentum of the attack. It was showing that this Golduck was trained to withstand attacks but not to deal out damage.

"Water Pulse" Daisy ordered Golduck who sent forth a ball of water from his mouth once more. "You know what to do Volt, counter with Electro Ball" Ash said slightly bored, at the repeat combination. Both attacks met and dissipated from the battlefield.

"Electro Ball once more" Ash said while the Golduck was panting heavily and shouldn't take more than a few hits to finish off, but Volt wasn't far off the state Golduck was in. After all, the amount of energy expended into using the attacks he had must've taken up an extreme amount of energy.

The Electro Ball launched itself at Golduck who didn't dodge the attack and was blasted into the water once more from the Electric attack. Golduck appeared on a pad once more and shot off a Water Gun at the command of his blonde haired trainer.

"End this with Quick Tail" Ash said to Volt, who ran on the Water Gun again and didn't take damage thanks to the extreme speed he was travelling at. Volt then arrived at where Golduck blasted the Water gun from and quickly spun his body and slammed his tail that was coated in iron right at the jaw of Golduck. Golduck was sent fly into the barricade of the wall. The blue pokemon tried to arise from the water and struggled to get up.

In the end though, he couldn't manage to rise from the water and ended up being in the water, face first for a few seconds before Daisy realized she had lost and recalled her fallen Pokemon. After Volt made his way back to Ash, he collapsed in his arms, exhausted from the battle.

"Well done buddy, get some rest" Ash said as he cradled Volt in his arms when Daisy walked up to Ash who looked up from Volt when she arrived. "Ash for a great battle, I'd like to present to you the Cascade Badge" Daisy said as she handed over the raindrop-like badge.

"Thank you very much" Ash said when he received his newly obtained badge and pocketed it. Ash and Leaf then walked out of the Pokemon Gym and into the Pokemon Centre. "Hello Nurse Joy, would it be alright if we left our Pokemon with you, we just had our gym battle" Ash said politely while Joy nodded.

"Of course you can, I hope your battle went well" Joy said as Ash and Leaf handed her the Pokemon that battled. Afterwards, they made their way back to the room they were residing in and packed everything that they wouldn't use tonight so they could leave early tomorrow.

Ash and Leaf then made their way back downstairs to collect their Pokemon. Aero was the only one that was seriously injured, she had a minor concussion and a bruised wing so she wouldn't be able to battle for at least 2 days.

….

Ash and Leaf were walking to the border of Cerulean City, ready to leave and begin their Journey towards Vermillion City. If the weather held like it had been and didn't rain then they could make Vermillion City in a mere 5 days. If the weather however turned bad, they would not only be forced to stop and find shelter but they would also have to walk through Mud rather than on solid ground.

But before any of that had a possibility of happening, there was an explosion behind them. It came from the Pokemon Centre. Ash and Leaf knowing that something was wrong, they wordlessly agreed with each other before sprinting back to the Pokemon Centre.

Upon arriving out the front of the Pokemon Centre, they instantly knew something was wrong. There had been several holes placed in the Pokemon Centre that indicated much damage to the important centre. What gave it away though, was the 20 troops, maybe even 30, in uniform of black that held an R on the middle.

They appeared to have Pokemon such as Golbat, Ekans, Koffing and even their odd evolutions here and were outside the Pokemon Centre with Pokemon releasd in front of them while they were all behind what looked to be portable barricades.

The Pokemon that was there was firing attacks into and at the Pokemon Centre with no regard for anyones safety. On the other hand though, several trainers had mounted a resistance against the Rockets. They could see attacks flying back and forth between the building and the barricades.

Ash instantly knew what was happening, ran into one of the holes that was on the side of the Pokemon Centre and instantly released his Pokemon. "Ok guys, no time to explain, Liberium patch up these holes with Electro Web, the rest of you blast Team Rocket into oblivion" Ash said whilst his Pokemon not knowing what was going on instantly tensed once Ash said Team Rocket.

"Ash, what's going on" Leaf asked as she caught up with him and saw the several other trainers ordering their Pokemon to attack. "Team Rocket, they're attacking the building to try and steal the Pokemon from here" Ash said to Leaf who instantly tensed up and released her Pokemon as well.

"Guys we're defending the Pokemon Centre from a group of Pokemon Thieves, just shoot attacks at the Pokemon out there" Leaf told her Pokemon who began using their own attacks at the opposing Pokemon that were assaulting the Pokemon Centre.

Ash called Aero over to him after he explained to Leaf the situation. "Hey girl, we're going to be giving them aerial support, let's go" Ash said as he and Aero made their way up the stairs. Before they found a hole in the upper levels of the Pokemon Centre. Perfect.

Ash climbed out of the Pokemon Centre and onto the roof of the establishment. Aero followed Ash and landed safely on the roof, ready to follow whatever command Ash was about to tell her to do. "Aero, I need you to use the biggest, most powerful Twister you can muster up" Ash said while Aero nodded her head without hesitation.

Aero slowly ascended into the air, once she was about 20 metres above the Pokemon Centre, she began to flap her wings slowly and gather as much wind as she could. Bit by bit she caused the Twister to grow and after about half a minute, the attack was so big Ash couldn't believe it. Sure he asked Aero to do her best but this was absolutely amazing. She had created this absolutely huge purple Twister that was at least 30 metres into the air and at least 10 metres wide.

Aero flapped her wings once powerfully and the Twister slowly but surely started to makes it way towards the defences of Team Rocket. Everything that got in the way of the Twister was obliterated to pieces or sucked into the raging tornado. The tornado ravaged the defences like a Snorlax would food, then all the barricades began to chip and splinter before being sucked into the enormously huge Twister.

From what he could see, which wasn't much, most of Team Rockets faces morphed into one of shock and absolute horror as their defences were being sucked into the air. The second the tornado stopped spiralling its way in the air, Ash could see most of the Rockets knocked out and all but 5 Ekans and 2 Golbat still standing. Those last few Pokemon were knocked out quickly but Ash noticed a two of the Rockets running.

Ash looked and saw Aero nearly falling out of the sky from expending that much energy. Ash then quickly recalled Aero before taking down the flight of stairs back to the main stairs of the Pokemon Centre and to the first floor. Ash recalled Agni and Liberium.

Ash then gestured for Volt to run with him and then they took off to find the remaining grunts. They sped through the city frantically with their eyes peeled and on alert with adrenaline pumping through their systems. Ash found the first one trying running into someone's home by trying to bash the door down to get inside.

"Fry him Bolt" Ash said mercilessly to the Rocket who clearly didn't deserve it. Volt sent an electric lance towards the Rocket Grunt who was zapped and knocked out with the powerful attack before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

"C'mon buddy, we've got more dirt to clean up" Ash said as he and Volt ran off trying to find the other grunt. After a few minutes of trying to find the last remaining Rocket, they found him and the end of the Nugget Bridge. The ironic thing was that it was the same Rocket he beat up last time he was on this exact same bridge.

"If it isn't this kid again" the Rocket said clearly frustrated with his luck. Ash said nothing, instead choosing to release his other three Pokemon. Liberium, Agni and Aero were all on the battlefield in a flash of light, then they were joined by Volt who jumped next to them, eyes narrowed and cheek pouches sparking.

The Grunt smirked and said in an arrogant tone that Ash wasn't too fond off, "Unlucky for you, the Executive above me has distributed us all new Pokemon to the better of us Rockets"

The Rocket then released four Pokemon, an Ekans and Koffing appeared on the field that Ash had battled before. Then there was a Golbat and a Grimer. His new Pokemon all shared the same weakness since they were all poison type Pokemon.

"Volt Electro Ball on all of them, Agni Ember and don't let up, Liberium use Electro Web in front of us to use as a defense and Aero, just keep using Gust" Ash said while his Pokemon had followed his orders to the last word.

Agni was continuously blasting the Poison Pokemon with his fire that came out in Volleys though very few sparks of Ember actually hit them but it still damaged them dearly. Volt using Electro Ball seemed to do the most damage considering the speed differential between the Pokmeon, the Pokemon the Rocket had clearly weren't trained at all so Volt had an even bigger speed advantage on them allowing him to deal more damage because of the way Electro Ball worked.

Liberium had set up the Electro Web to surround them carefully to not get in the way that would affect the others positioning because any distraction at this point couldn't be afforded. Aero in the air was tirelessly blasting the Poison Pokemon with her Gust which would blow them back slightly and make them have to recover ground, or at the very least slow them down.

The Rocket on the other side of the field was clearly watching on in displeasure as his untrained Pokemon began to become beaten in the battle at hand. Whilst Ash's Pokemon won't remain unscathed from this encounter they would fare much better than the Pokemon of the Grunts. Ash was directing his friends whenever one of the opposing Pokemon got too close to comfort for Ash.

This went on for a few minutes until Ash saw a familiar Bulbasaur step forwards and begin to fire Razor Leaf attacks at the opposing Pokemon. Ash turned around to see a familiar Brunette appear at his position. "Welcome to the party, get Folium to use her Effect Spores so they can catch in the wind of Aero whilst she is using Gust to paralyse them" Ash said to Leaf once she was in earshot.

"You heard the man Folium, Effect Spores" Leaf said to Folium who sent out particles from her bulb. Whilst they were slow and would normally take several seconds to reach the opposing enemy, they got caught in the Gust attack and sped up through the air. They zoomed through the air and paralysed the opposing Pokemon, making them unable to battle. Not only that but the particles reached all the way to the Rocket who was caught in the attack and was unable to move.

Afterwards, Ash waited there for several minutes waiting for Leaf to return with the proper authorities to deal with the evil person apart of the organization. Once a police officer came to the scene, they apprehended the grunt and then asked Ash and Leaf to come to the station later.

Once Ash and Leaf arrived at the station to answer the questions of what happened, they ask the two what happened to the City of Cerulean.

"Well Officer, you see, we were leaving Cerulean City when we heard an explosion from the Pokemon Centre, knowing that it wasn't right, we got to the scene as soon as possible. Once we arrived we saw several Team Rocket Grunts attacking the Pokemon Centre for what I could imagine would be for stealing the Pokemon" Ash began.

"I knew they were Team Rocket because they attacked me four days ago, trying to steal my Pokemon. Anyway, I released my Pokemon to help with the resistance effort before I took my Pidgeotto onto the roof. I then asked her to use her Twister to neutralize the grunts and destroy as many barricades as she possibly could. Afterwards, my Pokemon and I chased down two stragglers"

"The first was a man trying to break into a house to hide in is what I'd imagine, Pikachu shocked him into unconsciousness then we found the last grunt, the one that tried to rob me of my Pokemon. After being locked in battle for several minutes, Leaf showed up and turned the tides with her Bulbasaur using her Effecr Spores, the rest is history" Ash finished his story to the Officer.

"Thank you sir and mam, you can leave now" the Officer in uniform said to Ash and Leaf took their leave from the station.

Ash and Leaf walked back to the Pokemon Centre, now being repaired by several league Alakazam and Machamp. It was a surprisingly quick process with the multiple league Pokemon in work and they had the Pokemon Centre up and running again within the hour. It was impressive.

"Hey Nurse Joy, could you please check over our Pokemon, they are tired from battling the Rockets" Leaf asked politely while Nurse Joy nodded, cheerful as ever. "Of course, they'll be ready within two hours" Nurse Joy said nodding her head and receiving the Pokemon.

True to her word, they were ready within the next two hours. Afterwards, they realized that it was only 11 o'clock, they decided to leave Cerulean City and go to Vermillion, and after all the sooner they leave the sooner they arrive.

This time Ash and Leaf, with Volt on his trainers shoulder had managed to successfully leave the city, without any explosions this time.

**Thanks for reading all, remember to leave a review, those are very much appreciated. **

**Once again, thank you. **

**Crusade332 signing out.**


	3. AN Hiatus

**Hey all. Sorry to do this but I'm putting this on hiatus until the end of the year. I'm going to be solely focusing on PLC. I might still write during the year but I won't update until at least November. So sorry but I don't have time to manage two stories at the moment but by the end of the year, PLC should be done. It is planned out and will have about 250,000 more words but that will be done by the end of the year. It took me a long time to come to this decision. **

**Sorry**

**Crusade332**


End file.
